Karkamel
Karkamel was a Dark wizard who had been detained in Egrevond for his wrongdoings, upon being successfully defeated by Zhoul in 553 BC. He escaped from the void in 2020 and began wreaking havoc on the solar system. He was confronted by Baby Intelligence, who was aided by Flame, and the two ultimately evaded him. Karkamel arrived to confront Baby Intelligence and Force Baby on the streets. However, Bruce Wright, Hardy, Telekinibabe, Carl, and Logan had time-traveled back to when Karkamel escaped and killed him, so the Karkamel standing before Baby Intelligence suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. In an alternate timeline caused by Telekinibabe and Lindsay Kellerman, a legion of Dark sorcerers joined him. Biography Imprisonment Karkamel was a wizard who eventually gained a powerful understanding of black magic. Eventually, the grievous wrongdoings he used his magic to commit gained him an enemy in Zhoul. In 553 BC, Zhoul defeated Karkamel and detained him in Egrevond for his wrongdoings. Around this time, Nebelon was sentenced here as well. Escape from Egrevond Karkamel escaped from the void in 2020 and began wreaking havoc on the solar system. He was confronted by Baby Intelligence, who was aided by Flame, and the wizard ultimately overpowered him. He prepared to kill him, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the NoHead Recruits, led by the Lord of the North, who wanted to kill him himself to achieve high standing with his mistress, which is exactly what Karkamel wanted, making Baby Intelligence realize Karkamel had joined the NoHeads. The NoHead Recruits all knocked out Karkamel with Stun beams fired simultaneously and the Lord of the North advanced on the two babies, but Baby Intelligence realized Karkamel was already recovering. In a state of surprise and panic, Force Baby used the Kraft to Deteleport to a distant country where he believed they would be safe from Karkamel's homicidal rage, which Baby Intelligence desperately attempted to stop from happening, but was too late. Karkamel was left alone for the time being. Erased from existence With Baby Intelligence lost to him for the time being, Karkamel continued his mission. He succeeded in altering the reality to one where a legion of Dark sorcerers dominated the solar system and rampaged wherever they pleased. Later, Karkamel arrived to confront Baby Intelligence and Force Baby on the streets. However, the Commuters — Bruce Wright, Hardy, Telekinibabe, Carl, and Logan had time-traveled back to when Karkamel escaped and ambushed and killed him, so the Karkamel standing before Baby Intelligence suddenly realized that he was almost fading away. Terrified, the Dark wizard did not understand what was happening and demanded to know the meaning of it. He then disappeared in a flash of light. Following his demise, the Commuters reversed time. Physical description Karkamel was a tall black wizard. He was bald, and had a long white beard. Karkamel wore purple robes and a single silver earring. Personality and traits Karkamel was a calculating, sinister, cold, emotionless, remorseless and cunning individual who would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way, be it friend or foe. He attempted to end the lives of both the Lord of the North and Force Baby when they tried to stop him from killing Baby Intelligence, even though one wanted to kill him personally while the other sought to defend him as he was a teacher and legal guardian. Karkamel was cruel and remorseless, and irrevocably evil. He was the ultimate personification of mischief; he had used his mighty powers against his enemies, and had no fear to conquer anything in his path, indicating the fact that he considered himself an inevitable force of nature. He saw Baby Intelligence as the ultimate obstacle, equating superheroes as the embodiment of resistance to troublemakers, and so sought to end him at all costs. He also appears to be subject to wizard superstition, as he is afraid of Dark Horses. However, he was even willing to forsake this due to his seething hatred of Baby Intelligence. Powers and abilities As a gifted black sorcerer, Karkamel was one of the most powerful beings in the solar system and beyond, powerful enough to challenge and almost overpower Baby Intelligence, with Zhoul, and possibly Mr. Stupid NoHead and Nebelon, being the only confirmed beings to surpass his might. Karkamel could generate powerful spells. His durability was tremendous. While it was still possible to injure Karkamel, due to his wizard physiology, Karkamel was able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most wizards. After being felled by ten Stun beams, Karkamel was only briefly knocked cold and recovered quickly, whereas four Stun beams were enough to hospitalize the likes of Miranda Butterfield. However, he was still vulnerable to beings of superior power like Zhoul. Karkamel was effectively ageless, as his body aged much slower than a human being, which had allowed him to live for thousands of years. Relationships Baby Intelligence , a hated enemy.]] Karkamel saw Baby Intelligence as the ultimate obstacle to his rampage throughout the solar system, equating superheroes as the embodiment of resistance to troublemakers, and so wanted him dead very badly. He was willing to ally himself with Brute Gunray, at least indirectly, merely to end the baby's life. He even abandoned his prejudice against Dark Horses for his seething hatred of Baby Intelligence when he tracked him down at Sioux Falls. Baby Intelligence, on the other hand, did not think about him consistently despite acknowledging him as a grave threat. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:Egrevond residents Category:B.C. era births Category:2020 deaths Category:NoHead allies